Not Thinking
by StoryCurrentlyUntitled
Summary: Syaoran-kun needs to not overthink things sometimes and just be simple: S&S Please R&R, no flames. constructive criticism and positive feedback both welcome here!


**I do not own** **Tsubasa Chronicle, Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai or Mokona. I do own whatever gym they are in and whatever world they are travelling through. Oh boy, the thought of me owning any world is kind of frightening...hehehe ;)**

Sakura takes a deep breath, leaning back on the small bench. She had never worked out so much in her whole life. Sure, traveling through various worlds and having to fight desperately to regain her memories is no easy task but she'd never stopped and actually worked out with Syaoran and the others before.

Lifting her head from the reclined position against the machine, Sakura looks warily around the room. Kurogane is doing chin-ups on a bar in the corner of the room, Fai and Mokona are sitting on one of the workout benches, pretending as if they've done something in the last couple of hours. Smiling to herself, she finally turns away from the over excited guide and magician.

When her eyes fall upon the remaining member of the group, her smile fades into a surprised expression. His eyes are on her at the moment, his usual smile taking up its small space on his face. He hasn't seemed to have realized yet that his little stare has been discovered. His smile grows a bit wider before she can tell he's noticed that he's being watched in return.

His eyes dart away from hers, a soft blush finding its way into his cheeks. A small embarrassed smile works it's way over her face as she looks behind her to see where the lift is set. Grabbing the bar, she begins the next set of reps.

Kurogane and Fai have gone outside with Mokona to check them out. Syaoran places the weights back on the rack as Sakura takes a few steps toward him but somehow manages to trip just as he turns around.

Both teens collapse back into the wall, Syaoran taking the greater force of the impact, instinctively shielding Sakura in his arms. "Sakura-hime, are you all right?"

Her face lifts, her eyes locking onto his, her lips hovering just inches from his. Her mouth falls open in surprise, feeling his heart take off. His own eyes are slightly wide, his hands pulling back toward his own body. "Hime…"

"I'm all right Syaoran-kun," She backs away, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Gomenasai."

He shakes his head, taking her hand gently and she glances at him, embarrassed. "Come on, let's go back to the house."

She simply nods, following along behind him as they leave the gym. She can't tell what he's thinking, even looking up at his eyes there are so many things happening in his mind that it's hard to tell one thought from the next.

She makes up a small trey of fruits to take to the back porch to share with Syaoran. Knocking gently on his door, she only enters after he permits it. "Oh, Sakura-hime? What do you have there?"

Her mouth curves up into a small smile, her eyes sparkling happily as he sits up on his bed, looking away from his book. "Some of the fruits in this world that I bought when we went to the market. The man that sold them said they are really delicious. I thought you might like some."

He nods at the girl, smiling and accepting the treat when she extends the trey for him to pick from.

He looks down at his hand, not figuring on the fruits being so sticky. It has most of his fingers and the palm of his hand sticky, not to mention the sides of his mouth. Her fingers clasp around his wrist, his eyes lock once more onto hers. "Sa…" She seems to have known that this would happen and has brought a wet cloth.

Wrapping his hand up in it, she rubs the juice off of it while he watches, his eyes first widening with his initial surprise and then softening back into their usual gentle and sad mixture. She tilts her head a bit, closing her eyes. That same cute and caring smile works its way across her face.

Syaoran knows he's blushing, he can feel the heat take over his face. He knows that it's not right for him to feel this way about the princess. First off, though she doesn't recall much about it, she is the princess of her country and he is a commoner. On top of that, while she may be his childhood friend, he is just a kind stranger to her, or, almost so.

But hey, he's only human. How's he supposed to make how he feels for her just disappear? Especially at this moment as she smiles up at him like an angel. She's touching his face too. What else is there left to do but smile back at her like a moron?

Her eyes open and she suddenly jumps back, frightened that she may have upset him. It probably had something to do with the look on his face which he can tell hadn't been holding an expression that conveys a "thank you" feeling.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun," She looks apologetic, almost as if he had just hated her being anywhere near him. "I wasn't think-"

"No," He interrupts, grabbing her hand. This action in itself would have made her take notice, however, if he felt that holding her hand was necessary then, she'd sure let him. Syaoran-kun is a kind, wonderful and not bad looking to boot. Ah, who is she kidding? He's very attractive. "It's all right."

Soft chocolate brown eyes, filled with all the same sweetness and warmth that a chocolate has itself. A kind and gentle touch that's as protective as it is reassuring. Hair that felt like satin to the touch and a killer smile…that is, when he truly smiles. There's not a thing about him that she doesn't find attractive.

His eyes are on her again, even though she is looking away, she knows. Right now, looking at the floor she can feel that deep, longing stare. Something has been bothering her for a while now. "Why don't you just do it?" Sakura questions hesitantly, at first too bashful to look at him. She feels the bed move a bit when he jumps in surprise.

"What do you mean, princess?"

Glancing up at him, she feels the heat rush over her cheeks. "I mean, you are…always looking at me like that…like there's something you want to do," She begins to explain and his eyes narrow a bit, though he's more worried about her. "So please, if there's anything that you want to do or say…I don't want you to be upset anymore. Let me know if…"

But she can't finish, Syaoran has decided not to let her and has moved in closer, placing his lips over hers. Stunned, she remains still for the first part of the kiss. However, merely originally meant as a way to keep her from prying any further, Syaoran is beginning to feel himself let go.

After all, it's been so many years…so very many years and he's been in love with her for all of them. Since they first met in Clow in her father's palace they'd been friends and he'd been in love with her. While it took time for him to actually notice these feelings and even more time for him to accept them, they had always been there.

"Syaoran-kun!" Now his mind returns and he springs back away from her, looking petrified. She is a princess, a high power in her kingdom and she is beloved by all of her people. He is merely one of those people in the crowd, nothing particularly special about him. What had he been thinking?

"Sa-Sakura-hime!" He squeaks, his face filling with color as she begins to blush deeply as well. He lowers his head, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry princess, I just…um I wasn't thinking and I…" Now it's her turn to surprise him, her lips gently pressing against his once more. To say the very least Syaoran is startled, but his mind is shutting down much faster this time than it had before.

"Sakura…" He mumbles as she moves back, his eyes widening a bit.

Her hand brushes his as she moves back, embarrassed. "Syaoran-kun," Timidly, her hand contacts the side of his face. Nothing is said for a few moments, a silent exchange being the only communication.

"You weren't thinking for once, what a welcome change." She quips, making him smile. Giving a nod, he allows his hand to fall over hers.

"I guess not."


End file.
